Requiem for Vincent
by V.Valentine
Summary: Vincent Valentine is dead. Avalanche gathers at his grave to mourn him. An introspective view on their thoughts as they say goodbye to Vincent. The Final Chapter is now up!. Please Read and Review.
1. Too Soon: Cloud

"Requiem for Vincent" 

By V.Valentine

Chapter 1

Too Soon

A/N: New Story I felt like I had to start. Please read and review, not just this but my other works too. Of course, Square owns Final Fantasy, not me. Lucky.

* * *

I never thought he would end up like this.

He was always the mysterious one, the one that always had the big fucking question mark tagging along with him.

Was he a man? Was he a monster? Was he a mix of both?

He's not anything now. He's dead.

I could have done more, I know I could have if I had just been there. But what did he do? He went off to go find himself and separated himself from the others and me. And now, after all these months of looking for him, he comes back to us. Dead. In a coffin.

Bahatmut, I hate speaking of him in the past tense. He should still be alive right now.

That's two members of my team I've lost now. Aeris was the first. Now Vincent is the second. Maybe they'll find each other in the Promised Land.

I look around at everybody else standing around the coffin. We're all here, staring at it like we're all expecting something to happen. That the lid will just pop off and Vincent will do some sort of dance to prove to us all he's not dead.

I wipe the rain from my eyes and from the bangs of my hair. I look over at Barret, and he's the silent one, compared to Marlene, whose childish innocence is wondering what is really going on. I envy you, Marlene. This doesn't really hit home for you. You know that your dad lost one of his friends, but you really don't understand what all of this means. Barret? He's just staring at the coffin.

Tifa's not hard to peg. Tears, along with the rain, coming down like a flood released from a damn. I'm a firm believer that she is still the conscience of our group. No matter whom we killed or what we did, Tifa was there, trying to make our lives brighter.

Not today, though. She's just crying.

Red XIII, whom I really should be referring to as Nanaki, is sitting on top of a giant boulder right next to all of us. He's the most intelligent out of all of us, and yet, there are no words for this. So instead, he gives Vincent the only other goodbye that he can know how to give him. He raises his head and howls at the sky, almost in anger that gods took him away from us.

Cid is holding Shera, who like Tifa is crying. And as I look closer at Cid, I see tears in his eyes too. They had been friends during the adventure to beat Sephiroth. He's not smoking, or cursing, he's not even thinking about his goddamn rocket. He's just hurting, like we all are.

Reeve came out to see the funeral. Maybe he felt it fitting to be here in person, and actually see this for himself, instead of on a computer screen via Cait Sith. It's easy to be on a mission like ours if you know that even if your current toy gets destroyed, you'll just send another one to join us. Isn't that right, Reeve? No matter how hard it gets, you'll always have an extra life handy.

This isn't a video game. Vincent doesn't get an extra life. It's simply just game over.

And then there's Yuffie. She's quite possibly the most hurt by all of this. We all mourn and grieve, but Vincent was something more to her. A mentor, some one to follow around and idolize, while pretending to be a bratty little thief. She's crying to, but she's holding back the gale force winds of rage about his death that she wants to unleash.

That we all want to unleash. We want to find those responsible, and make sure that they realize that it was not just one person they were dealing with, but seven of us. Like a big fucking Avalanche coming down on top of them. Personally, I would show them no mercy. Just like I did with Sephiroth.

I look to the woman that's speaking now, the one that had brought Vincent back to be buried. She had wanted to bring him back to his homeland, felt it was only right. Gotta say I admire that. Vincent had chosen a fine wife.

We were all shocked when she announced who she was. OUR Vincent barely even showed any skin ever, let alone the idea that he was capable of getting married to someone. But she had the proof to prove it, and she needed to be here too. She was giving the eulogy, even though her blonde hair was sticking and matting to her skin because of the rain. She continued on, her piercing blue eyes like a oncoming storm, a force of nature that was going to destroy everything in its path should it ever be unleashed.

She came with two other people. A young girl, probably no older than Yuffie and who looked just like her. She stood there silently, letting the rain wash off of her yellow trench coat. The woman who came with Vincent's body had introduced her as Vincent's adopted daughter. Wife and kids, huh?

That's two more surprises that Vincent shocked us with.

The other person, who stood away from all of us, but still could be seen in the back, looked like the world was nothing more. As if a part of himself was in the box. His wild red hair covered his face, and his broad shoulders, he was a fighter of some kind. He didn't say a word to any of us since he had been here. Only spoke to Vincent's wife.

Speaking of, she just stopped speaking, and went to hold their daughter close to her, her white cloak and cape almost covering the both of them.

And then everyone seemed to look at me, as if I needed to do something now.

I guess I do. Stepping forward, I got a closer look at the coffin. Here's to you, Vincent. I hope you find the peace that you were looking for here in the Promised Land.

Looking at everyone, I narrowed my eyes and unsheathed the sword off my back. Thrusting it into the air with Ease, I yelled with part of the rage that I wanted to unleash.

"AVALANCHE! Salute!" I commanded, just as I thrust the Ultima Weapon down, right in front of Vincent's coffin.

Everyone with his or her weapons did the same, surrounding the coffin with our best protection.

It's the least we could do.


	2. Unknown Love: Tifa

"Requiem for Vincent" 

By V.Valentine

Chapter 2

Unknown Love

A/N: Thought I would post Chapter 1 and 2 together, to gives you all a little something more. As always, read and review, and I'm making no money off of any of this.

* * *

He was always cute.

Some feared him, some laughed, but I always thought he was cute. He had that dark, mysterious unknown past thing going for him. Not to mention that that I like guys with black hair. And those eyes. The eyes didn't hurt either.

My eyes are crying for him right now.

I should have told him, I should have said something before he left all those months ago. Maybe if he had some sort of inclination that I had a crush on him, maybe he would have stayed.

Who am I kidding? Wild chocobos couldn't drag Vincent Valentine away from anything once he set his mind to it. Especially when dealing with his problems.

And Vincent did have problems. Hojo was a bastard to him, Lucrecia never treated him well either, as far as we were told. Hell, he watched the conception of Sephiroth happen. Right before his very eyes, the biggest monster the planet would ever see, was born.

And he did nothing to stop it.

Guilt was big with Vincent. Guilt was one of the only human emotions that he had to hold on to. Maybe he figured that he needed to hold on to it as tight as he could, lest it slip away.

And leave him to be the monsters that dwelled within him.

Everyone came out today. That makes me feel better, but it doesn't help the situation. Vincent's gone. And no materia can bring him back.

I look over to the woman who was giving the eulogy. How dare Cloud let her come and do this! This is an Avalanche thing, not to mention we barely have a clue as to who she is. She says she was his wife, and the girl standing next to them was their child.

Part of me is jealous of her. She had what I wanted. Vincent, exposed and fragile. I should have been standing up there as his wife, and I would have been, if I only would have told him what I felt about him.

If only…

More tears are coming out now. Few of us have the courage to do anything around Vincent's grave.

I'll admit it whole-heartedly that I wanted Vincent for me. The long nights that I would stay up in the Highwind, and think of him, instead of Cloud who was on top of me.

I wanted it to be Vincent so badly, I almost went up to his door naked one day, and I wanted him to just take me, right then and there.

I don't think that's sluttish. It's just showing how you truly feel towards someone. I've tried so hard to bring sunshine and happiness to the group, even when we were off fighting so that no one would get down or lose hope.

Problem is, is that that's a one way street. No one returned the feelings of happiness, no else tried to keep the hope up. And when certain leaders go chasing after some new girl in a pink skirt, and ignore your childhood friend that saved them from Death itself, I was hurt.

I was hurt bad.

The only other person that was hurt that much and more was Vincent. And then we became friends.

That should have became lovers.

I look back to her. Blonde bitch thinks she's queen of this. She didn't know him like we did. She can't have known everything we've done.

As much as I want him to come back, as much as I'm angry with his wife, as much as I wish things would have been different, the simple truth remains the same.

Vincent Valentine is dead.

And I was in love with him.

Gods, here come the tears again.


	3. Tribal Thoughts: Red XIII

Requiem for Vincent 

By V.Valentine

Chapter 3

Tribal Thoughts

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing so far, and yes it's a sad story. But you never know what might happen in the end. There's a reason why I'm going in the order of people that I am. It's up to you to figure it out. As always, please read and review, and know that I have no money from this.

* * *

The Elders of my people believed that when your body was done on the planet, and you were ready to reach the Lifestream, that's when the rewards of what you have done with your life would be given to you.

What rewards did you get, Vincent? As much as this saddens me, I'm fascinated by the prospect that you know what's to come for you. And where you will be for the rest of time.

Perhaps the Lifestream will send you back to us as a fish in the river, or maybe a chocobo in the fields.

As I howl towards the sky, I hope that Aeris is helping you in the Lifestream. And perhaps even my father, Seto, will be your guide as you walk with the stream.

Grandpa Bugenhagen used to tell me that souls entering the Lifestream, and going to the promised lad was just as natural as the sun coming up, or the rain falling down on the plains.

It still hurts though. Knowing that you're gone.

I grieve still just like everyone here is grieving for you. Can you see us right now? Can you see us and see that you weren't ever alone as you thought? You had friends all around you, all the time.

Just like we are now. We're here, assembled, for you.

Since Grandpa died, I've been given the title of Protector of Cosmo Canyon. The Elders try to teach me all they can and from what they have learned, but I know that I must make my own way, if I am to be successful.

I guess it's what you felt you had to do. That your place wasn't here, and what you needed was elsewhere.

I'm eager to speak to your wife and child after this. There's so much I want to know about what happened after you left the planet.

I'm sure there's enough stories, adventures and thoughts and philosophies to fill up volumes on books. Books I would readily have in my library.

Looking at everyone, everyone is taking this so differently. True, we're all sad and we all grieve, but we show it in different ways. We're whole, but we're not.

Another thing I could liken to you. You were a man considered to be a monster. I still have no explanations for how you would change into the monsters inside of you whenever you fought. Whole, but not.

All the science and explanations in the world really don't matter right now, Vincent.

All there is, is real plain and simple truth.

You're gone, and we miss you.

Take care in the Promised Land, my friend.

We'll all join you there, someday.


	4. Coal Miner's Promise: Barret

Requiem for Vincent 

By V.Valentine

Chapter 4

Coal Miner's Promise

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Next up we have Barret saying goodbye to our dear friend, Vincent. As always, please read and review. And yeah, the whole I don't make money off of any of this jive. You know the deal.

* * *

One more gone. One more gone and not a damn thing we can do about it.

Shit, we're all getting older; I'll be the first to admit to that. But Death seems to be hittin us a lot lately. Aeris, and now Vince. I gotta wonder about one thing, and that bothers the hell outta me.

Who's next?

Here we are, lookin at Vince, in a coffin again. Just like how we fuckin found him in the first place.

I still remember that day like anything else. Now I've seen some shit in my time, but never have I seen a man get up and walk out of a coffin before. It's just not done. Once you're in, I thought you were in. That was that.

And the funny thing about everything was, he looked at us like we were the strange ones. Like this should have been some sort of routine and no surprise should have come from all this.

Everything he did was creepy. The way he fought, creepy, the way he fired his gun, creepy. Hell, walking was right up there on the creepy list too.

I don't believe I ever saw anything but his eyes and his hair on his face. Always had that damn cloak on around him, even when it was hotter than hell.

I don't know though, maybe we shouldn't have been worried about how creepy it was, and instead, treated him like one of us.

What am I sayin? He is one of us; he was just…off in his own damn world. Until we needed him. And then he was there for us.

And now we're here for him.

Shit, Vince, do you know that we're all here for you right now? I wish we coulda been there, wherever it is you was, and we coulda helped. We coulda made a difference.

I look down at Marlene. Jeez, she's getting big these days. Starting to be almost as tall as her old man. Not me, Dyne.

Dyne. One more person in my life that got killed. I hope he's watching after Myrna and looking down at Marlene with a smile.

Marlene just started school, and she knows what happens when you die. But I ain't sure I want her seeing us all like this.

After we got back from destroying Meteor, she couldn't wait to tell me about how the "flower lady spoke to me" and shit. I guess that makes her part of the team now.

So I guess that's why I'm letting her stay.

I'm looking at where my gun-arm used to be. I got it replaced with a mechanical one, kinda like what Vince had.

One more thing the boy and me had in common. We were experiments to science.

Out of all us, I think you had the most reason to have a grudge, Vince. ShinRa fucked with you, and fucked with you bad. I can't even imagine what Hojo must have done to you.

But you took it all in stride, and didn't even have a damn drink when you shot Hojo right through the head.

Always a cool customer, Vince. Always a slick cat.

So what do you want us to do now? I mean, we gotta do something. We're out one more team member, and we don't have you to help us anymore.

I guess no matter what, we do what we always do. We keep on fightin till all of us go to meet you.

That's what Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse did. That's what Aeris did. That's what you did.

I guess that's what we gotta do now.

Alright, Vince. Have it your way. We keep fighting. We probably said it too many times, but it don't mean it ain't any more true.

There ain't no getting off this train we're on. Until the very end.


	5. A Pilot's Problem: Cid

Requiem for Vincent 

By V.Valentine

Chapter 5

A Pilot's Problem

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing so far. Next up we have Cid saying goodbye to Vincent, and since it is Cid, expect a little more cursing in this chapter than normal. All the usual warnings apply, and I might even have another new chapter out for you all tonight.

* * *

The old man by the rocket used to say that change was inevitable. You couldn't avoid it just as much as you could avoid the sun coming up the next day.

Gods, how I wish he was fuckin wrong right now.

I never knew how much of an impact you would have on me, Vince. You hated it when I called you that, but it wouldn't seem right now if I didn't. It wouldn't be me.

Fuck it, I don't want it to be me even now.

I remember when all of these goddamned numbskulls around you walked right into Rocket Town, and asked if they could borrow the Tiny Bronco. Shit, I thought you all were crazy.

But crazy goes a long way in my book. It means you got the balls to get up and do something about it, unlike the other shit heads around here that won't do a damn thing.

Crazy would be a word I would use to describe you, Vince. You were always at the front lines, fighting everything we fought against and I'll be damned if I'll ever see anyone handle a gun like you did.

Don't even get me started on the whole "changing" thing. That was weird as shit.

After it was all over, you usually didn't celebrate with the rest of us. You usually had a dark corner over there to yourself and there you watched us all. Maybe that was your way of having fun.

But despite being the craziest son of a bitch I'll ever know, you were also something else.

You were my best friend.

One of the things I will never forget, even in my old age, would be the night right before we headed off to the northern crater, to go take on Sephiroth.

I was sitting outside smoking, looking at the stars and wondering if I would ever get the chance to go up there again.

And then you of all people came out of the Highwind, and sat down next to me. And then you did the thing I expected the least.

You asked for a cigarette.

I obliged, handed you one, then gave you my lighter. You said your thanks, lighted it, and looked up at the stars with me.

We hadn't hung out much, but I had never seen you smoke. I asked why now, and your reply was overly fucking simple.

"It helps me relax. There's a lot you don't know about me."

And that's how it started. We spent the whole night talking back and forth, about our pasts, as much as you cared to divulge, and what we thought about what was going to happen.

When you decided you had enough, you got up and headed back to the Highwind. But before you left, you said another overly fucking simple thing to me.

"Shera is waiting for you. Don't make the same mistake I did."

And that's when everything hit me like a shit load of bricks. I had something more to fight for now, than just my plane, my ship, or my rocket. If we didn't make it, Shera would be helpless.

And that's where things needed to change.

We needed to fight Sephiroth, destroy Meteor and still make it out alive. Kind of a lot to ask anyone.

But we had to do it. And we did.

Six months after we beat Sephiroth, me and Shera got married. Wish you could have been there, man. It was huge. Half the continent came. Of course, we were pretty famous once we saved the world, so I guess that's to be expected.

We had our own big wedding, no expense left after that. We were married at a statue of a Bahatmut, since of my Dragoon heritage. All the way back to Kain.

But then we found out you had left. No one knew where or how, but you were no longer on the planet. I wanted you to be my best man.

It was still a happy day, but not my happiest. I wanted my best friend with me to share it.

So here's to you, Vince. May the gods grant you whatever it is you're looking for.

And here's hoping you found it.


	6. Executive Decisions: Reeve

Requiem for Vincent 

By V.Valentine

Chapter 6

Executive Decisions

A/N: Thanks everybody for reviewing. This time, it's Reeve saying goodbye. Yes it's sad right now, but will it stay that way? Have you figured out what will happen at the end? The clues are there, I promise. And maybe there's more in this one. As always, the same disclaimers apply. Onto the chapter!

* * *

So here we are Vincent.

You finally get to see me in person. Plain old Reeve, not the fortune telling Cait Sith. Hope I don't disappoint.

You never did to me. When we were all fighting, and you got stuck with my robotic counterpart, you never once complained about it. Not like the others.

Everyone moaned or groaned about Cait tagging along. Even more so, after they all found out about me being a spy for ShinRa.

But you never judged me. That made you different.

I think I remember you saying that it didn't matter to you what I was on my off time, that you were still helping us. That what happened now made all the difference.

And you were one of the few people that didn't threaten to kill Cait after they found out. Tifa wished pummelings, Cloud presented the sword, and Barret wanted many bullets in that pet project of mine.

Not you, though. You just took it in stride, and walked on.

A lot has changed since you were here with us. I'm now the Mayor of Midgar. The reconstruction effort is going great. You'll be glad to know we're now running on natural sources of power, we're no longer processing Mako.

Even with all the benefits of it all, it just didn't seem right to do it again, after we fought to protect the planet.

Every year we have a parade for us all and everyone comes in from as far as Wutai to see the parade. Streamers, floats, balloons. No expense was spared.

I thought we at least deserved that, after everything that happened. After all, we did win a lot back for everybody.

But the losses are there, too. And some are heavy.

The thing I'm most proud to say, is that no matter where you live in Midgar, you can now see the sky. Anywhere from the city. You should have seen the look on some of the rescued townsfolk faces from the slums. It was like experiencing their first love all over again.

It's a changing planet, Vincent. For the better, I believe. I think we finally woke up and thought we all needed to be doing more. I wish you could see it.

I wish there was a way to bring you back, or have you be like Cait, and just be replaced when you get destroyed.

But then we wouldn't be here, now would we?

If you were still here, I'd have you as head of security for the city. Some of the other guys have taken positions in my administration. Cid's lead research and development co-ordinator.

Before this, he wouldn't shut up about going back up into Space. As always.

I think I should thank you for that as well.

Met your wife briefly before all this started. Cold, but she was gracious. She seemed interested in talking to me. She's awfully regal, even now. Head held high, like she was looking at us like commoners.

I know that it doesn't do any good now, but I brought Cait's deck of fortune cards with me.

I never really got to do this in person, and I felt like I should for you. He's actually running my office for me right now, while I'm here. A couple of new improvements to his programming.

I wonder what it will be for you. Hopefully wealth in the after life. That'd be nice wouldn't it?

Okay Vincent, here's your fortune.

Hmm, the guardian angel card. Could mean that you're going to watch after us all, as you're wherever you are. Time for the next card.

The sacrificial lamb. Interesting. Usually means that something will be sacrificed very soon. Let's see what the final card has for you.

The tides of water card. Normally, it brings balance to chaos. I have no idea where this is going.

I should have known it wouldn't have worked.

I guess I should have let Cait do it after all.


	7. Farewell from a Ninja: Yuffie

Requiem for Vincent 

By V.Valentine

Chapter 7

Farewell from a Ninja

A/N: Hey everyone, one more chapter for you all to read. But by no means am I done, yet. We still have two more people to go through and then the surprise for the Epilogue. As you can tell, this chapter is about Yuffie, and that wraps up the Avalanche POV's. But trust me, there is still three more chapters. As always, read and review, and honestly no money is being given to me for this. I wish.

* * *

Death is stupid.

Honestly, it is. I mean, what's the point? You're here for a bit, then it's over. Where's the purpose in that? I know I'm not gifted like Red, but I don't even think he knows the point.

For the last few days since this, everyone's been trying to console me. Going over this over and over again like I was still some sort of child. I still think it's stupid. And I think you're stupid for falling for death.

I didn't mean that, Vince. You know I didn't.

I just….miss you is all.

All right, maybe it's more than missing. After all, it was no secret that Tifa was after you. Or maybe it was to you. You were kinda oblivious to that sort of thing. With the angsting, the drama, the cape, everything.

But she wasn't the only one that had something for you.

I admit it now. I wouldn't have then. I would have given you some sort of excuse to hide it, like I was just trying to get to your Materia so I had to get closer to you.

But I just wanted to be around you. You were kinda the epitome of cool for a ninja in training.

Like how you used to sneak up on people, without them seeing you. I'm still trying to figure that one out.

But if you were interested in Tifa then, I guess I understand. I mean, compare the two of us together, it's kinda obvious isn't it? I mean she's got the legs, the chest, the overall beauty that all the guys go for.

And then there's me. Let's not go into the details.

But man, I bet she's pissed to find out you had a wife. I mean she's crying too, but I can just see the anger when she looks at her. To be honest, they've both been exchanging dirty glances since I got here.

And then there's your daughter. She looks like she could have been me, in another life. She's a bit more developed than I am, but she looks like she's from Wutai herself. Maybe she likes shopping. I'll have to ask her.

And she has to have good stories about you.

I hate the fact that I have to ask her about you. I want to ask you about you.

But that was never your strong point was it?

No, I'd have to say it was the killing, and the strange transformations. That's your cup of tea, Vince.

I guess this changes us all. I'd love to tell you in person that I've taken over for Godo in Wutai. I'm now the Lady of the Pagoda.

Funny, huh? See me in a dress officiating things, when just a year ago, I was off in the wilderness with you guys on our adventure.

Kind of a contrast if I've ever seen one.

I'll always remember you, Vince. No matter how hard you tried to make yourself oblivious.

Even with all the hiding, the cloak and dagger moves, and the sheer mystery around you, I'll be sure to never forget you.

I hear we're all going to Gold Saucer after this. Kind of like a real farewell party for you, since we never got to give you one when you left.

I wish you could be there to bet on the Chocobo races with me. Or the Gondola. Or that stupid play that you hated. Even that would be bearable if you were there.

I hope you know that there's a mastered Summon Materia in my conformer that I'm giving to you.

I want it back when I see you whenever it is stupid death takes me.

Think of it as a no interest loan for you.

Wait, I take that back. Think of it as a gift. Between friends.


	8. Lament of a Queen:Emma

Requiem for Vincent

By V.Valentine

Chapter 8

Lament of a Queen

A/N: Sorry everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while. But I got a sweet job at Nintendo and I've been abnormally busy. But here's the next chapter, hope you all like it. As always, standard disclaimers apply. Read and Review!

* * *

I am seriously unimpressed by these people.

These are Vincent's friends? I cannot stand to think that my husband would converse with these people. Vincent was a professional, these are just mercenaries.

Not to mention that I don't like what these people are thinking. They don't know it, but I'm inside each and every one of their heads right now, reading their thoughts and getting information from all of them.

The supposed leader of this group is about as dense as a brick. Enough said.

The bar waitress had better learn to keep the thoughts of my husband to herself, or otherwise I'll show her that Vincent taught me more than she thinks.

The man named Barret was off on his own tangent. That's a forest I don't want to wander into.

The beast seems like the only civilized person here, and that's not saying a lot. Still, of all people here, he at least is contemplative and respectful.

The young ninja. Young stupid love. Idealistic and hopeful. God, I just want wipe her mind clean right now.

The pilot. I sense deep sorrow from him. I'm sorry to have had to meet him under these circumstances.

And the Mayor. On Earth, he'd be considered nothing better than a Star Trek fan boy who lives in his mother's basement.

Oh, what am I saying? I shouldn't be angry at these people. No matter what they may be thinking, the fact is we're all grieving. Just in different ways I suppose.

Vincent wouldn't want me to angry about them anyways. As much as he respects me, and would want them to respect me, he'd also want me to respect them. Because we're just two different chapters of his life.

But by no mistake will I roll over and say I'm not angry. I'm furious. I'm angry at everything that took my darling away.

I was there on the mission that Vincent was sent on. I was there when Apocalypse blasted a hole through his chest and scattered his remains across the cavern wall.

I was there when I tried to keep him alive with the use of my powers, trying to link his mind with mine, and fooling him to think he still had all of his organs.

And I was there when Nick Fury told me at the SHIELD hospital that he wouldn't survive.

And that he was dead.

I nearly opened up the hospital with the extent of my powers when the rage washed over me.

Vincent was the only person to see the real me. And when I say the real me, I mean the me that secretly sneaks down into the kitchen on Saturday nights and eats cookie dough straight out of the package.

Vincent saw the real me on several occasions. The first time that I knew that I was in love with him, was not anything near my best moment.

Betsy Braddock was getting married, again, and it was just the women from the house of Xavier getting drunk and having a bachorlette party.

Suffice to say we had way too much to drink, and I had the bright idea to get up on the table, with my face in a manicure mask, and then start singing along to some god awful song.

And there I was, after my eighth glass of champagne, rocking out to Pat Benetar on a table with my face covered in green goop.

When I saw Vincent looking to me from the entranceway of the room in the outside lobby.

I stopped, everyone else stopped as well, looking to Vincent standing in the hallway.

Without saying a word, Vincent makes his way through the girls, politely making his way through the group and finally reaching me, still on the table with my face wide and open like a codfish.

He just looked me over for a second, and then moved around me to take a full on look at me, before reaching the front of me again.

And in one swift motion, he takes my hand in his and gently kisses the top of my hand with a feather light kiss. And once it was over, his crimson eyes looked straight into my own.

And without missing a beat, Vincent opens his mouth. "You look good in Green." Vincent says, before making his way off the table, through the group of girls again, and then out the door.

And that's when I knew I was falling for him. Because he could have laughed, he could have gawked at me, the White Queen, drunk on a table top dancing away.

But he didn't. He was the perfect gentleman.

Of course, if he ever wanted the advantage in an argument between us two, all he would have to do is whiste "Love is a Battlefield" and he would instantly be under my skin.

It's times like those that I will always hate him.

But it's times like those I would always love him as well.

Goodnight, Vincent. May whatever God you worship grant you peace. I'll join you there someday, my friend, confidant and king.

I love you.


	9. Of Angels And Demons: Chaos and Aeris

Requiem for Vincent

By V.Valentine

Chapter 9

Of Angels And Devils

A/N: This one is almost finished, just one more chapter after this one. But hey, you never know if there will be a sequel to this or not. My inspiration for stuff usually comes and goes. As always, please read and review. This chapter is a little bit different from the others, as it starts off first person thoughts, then goes back to good old fashioned dialogue. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone's gone.

The service is long since over. I was the only one who decided to stay. They're back at the Gold Saucer, probably laughing and drinking it up for you. To honor you.

I guess this is what I'm doing now. Honoring You.

I've known you for much longer than you care to know, I'm sure. Even before Hojo put me in that body of yours.

Humans concept of time and fate is laughable.You see, even before all those damned experiments, I knew that I was going to be stuck with you.

And here I am. Looking at your damn coffin. And I'm still here.

Our "relationship" wasn't easy. I was stuck inside of you, only to be released when you were tested. You thought of me as an abomination of everything sacred.

I'm surprised we surived for as long as we did.

This doesn't seem right for me to do this while I'm in human form. Hold on.

* * *

The red haired man looked down at the grave, then up to the blackened skies above him. Slowly, his ivory skin turned a pale purple, growing scales all over the surface of his skin. Next wings grew out of his back, along with a spiked tail that shot out of his tailbone. Claws and talons upted from his fingers and toes, and then finally, two red eyes replaced the former white.

"Much better. I hate that damn form." Chaos said as he looked back to the grave ahead of him.

"Curse you, Valentine. This would be much easier if I still hated you. Hell, I might have thrown a party. But it's the opposite. I grieve, like everyone else. Because you have given me so much. You gave me my freedom from you, as well as my wife, who I wish was here to see me doing this now. Perhaps it'd make it easier." Chaos said, his talons digging into the soft earth beneath him.

"But you and I both know it's not finished. Work still needs to be done here. But you can't very well do that if you're dead." Chaos said, looking around him, the tree branches around them blowing in the wind.

"I wish there would have been more time for this. To teach you everything you need to know. Where you going, what you can do, what your potential is. Unfortunatly, that's not the case. And once again, you're going to be thrust into the middle of it. Despite whatever sacrifices need to be made. Just realise you owe me for this." Chaos growled, his wings being pushed back slightly because of the oncoming wind.

Chaos's head hung low, until the breeze died down, and it was replaced with a much more warmer, soothing wind.

"How long have you been standing there, Ancient?" Chaos rumbled, not turning his head behind him.

But behind him stood a ravishingly beautiful young woman, no more than 25 dressed in a very light pink dressed. Her hazel hair was tied back in a long knot, almost not even a match for her striking green eyes. Her bare feet was not touched by the dirt of the earth, but it was perfect and flawless, just like she was.

"Long enough. This is a very noble thing you're doing, Chaos." Aeris said gently, a warm smile on her face.

"Noble my tail. You know just as well as I do that he's needed for what's coming. I'm just doing my part in the whole grand scheme of things. " Chaos said, his muscled chest rising and fulling with a long intake of air. "Tell him to look after Rahne, will you? She won't understand any of this." Chaos said finally.

"I will, and I'll watch over her as well. She'll be taken care of. And your memory will not live in vain." Aeris said, as a stunning green glow appeared around her.

Chaos rumbled slightly, and then huffed out a puff of air. "Fine. Let's get this show on the road. Pay attention. Your first lesson in Soul Transference 101."

Aeris smiled and gigled slightly. "I'm ready when you are."

Bracing his feet on the ground, Chaos clenched his fists as he looked over the grave, his red eyes glowing brightly. "I summon forth Galian Beast, Death Gigas and Hellmasker to my aid!" Chaos roared as the ground started to shake.

And soon, ghost images of the beasts that used to inhabit Vincent appeared in the green glow of the lifestream. Behind him, Aeris held her hands out, poised and ready.

Chaos looked to the three of them, now standing around Vincent's grave just like he was.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you guys again for a long time." Chaos muttered as he then looked back to Aeris, who gave him a slight nod. "Okay. Here we go." Chaos said, as he then looked forward, holding his hands out to the others. Clearing his throat, he began.

"Honored warrior, laid to rest

With Death's veil, upon thy chest

Return the breath of life once more

When the four become one, vitality restored!"

With a massive roar from Chaos, he slowly became just as green as the other beasts amongst him. Once that happened, they slowly drew together into a massive ball of lifestream energy floating over Vincent's grave.

Aeris smiled as she looked to this. "Always knew he was a big softy." She said, before directing the lifeforce down onto the grave, spreading over the dirt, having it seep into the earth and then into the coffin, and finally into the remains of Vincent.

"Wakey wakey, Vincent. Rise and Shine." Aeris said with a smile, and gently blew a kiss towards his grave. And soon, Aeris had disappeared, just as quickly as she had appeared.

* * *

The wind softly blow over the grave of Vincent Valentine. Peace was king.

Until a hand shot from the dirt below, gripping the air around the grave into a fist.


	10. Call of Duty: Vincent

Requiem for Vincent

By V.Valentine

Chapter Ten

"Call of Duty"

A/N: Gomen nasai, everyone. Moving into a new house while still keeping up with my job can make me forget that I still have stories out with unfinished endings. But now that I'm settled down again, and it looks like I'm going to be here for a while, it's time to finish these stories. Starting with this one first.

But after that, it's the sequel to Valentine's Day. As always, standard warnings and caveats apply, and please read and review. Now, the conclusion…

* * *

With a violent burst of speed, Vincent's hand shot out of the earth, palm and fingers splashed outwards towards the night sky. Franticly, it moved breaking up the dirt that held him down. And soon the first signs of a head came to the surface as his hands grabbed to anything they could latch onto, and hoist him out.

Stopping once he was halfway out, with his lower half still halfway in the grave, Vincent rolled over to his back, his face towards the night sky as the rain fell down onto his face. Breathing heavily in and out, Vincent took the few moments to rest and regain his strength from climbing out. It was then that he attempted to move again, pulling himself out of his own grave completely.

He looked to his headstone. The passage of "Savior of the Planet" was inscribed under his name. Vincent thought he was no Savior. Sephiroth had to be stopped. It was either that, or everyone and everything was going to die at the fall of Meteor. And atonement for what he had done was crucial to him.

Atonement he still needed, and will continue to need.

Looking around the graveyard where he had been buried, Vincent saw numerous weapons lying around his burial plot, instantly recognizable once better attention was paid. And right at the tombstone, was Death Penalty. The best of his arsenal, it had the look of a simple rifle, with the firepower of a Howitzer behind it.

He picked it up experimentally with his good hand. It felt solid. Familiar. It was still in extremely good shape. Holstering it underneath his cape, he looked to his golden claw that was a "replacement" for his left arm by Hojo. But looking at it further, Vincent's eyes widened, as there was a large crack running down the center of the metal. And what was underneath it was even more surprising.

Flesh. Human Flesh.

Rapidly, Vincent started to pull it apart, to send the pieces of the remnant to the ground. And there it was, in perfect and pristine glory, his left arm. Good as new.

Flexing the fingers, and bending it at the elbow, everything was fine. Better than fine.

Smirking slightly, Vincent looked to the sky above him. "It seems you had something to do with this. Thank you, Aeris." He said softly, and even as he did so, the rain above stopped, and the clouds parted, to show a starlit night.

Removing his cloak, he collected the weapons around his grave up and put them inside, wrapping the cloak around them all. It wouldn't be ideal, especially with the Venus Gospel and the Ultima Weapon protruding out. But it'd have to do. He didn't have far to go.

Picking up the "bag" of weapons, Vincent started down the path towards the exit of the graveyard.

Next stop, Gold Saucer.

* * *

Emma stirred in her sleep restlessly. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep, and yet she tried. But it wasn't working.

She opened her eyes, and saw that Jubilee wasn't in the bed next to her. Sitting up quickly, Emma looked around. No Jubilee anywhere in the room. Getting out of bed, Emma slipped on a snow-white silk robe over her nightgown, and walked out of the room.

The Ghost Hotel Lobby was empty, save for the night watchman. Emma quickly walked up to him, with a somewhat panicked look in her eyes. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a young girl, of about seventeen, she has…" Emma started but stopped when the watchman gave her a knowing smile, and pointed towards the lounge of the hotel. Emma turned her head towards the lounge, and saw Jubilee sitting at the piano, playing a song with no one else but the bartender there.

Giving a nod of thanks to the watchman, Emma walked into the entranceway of the lounge, and leaned on the door. She just leaned and watched as Jubilee played songs on the piano. She had always had a gift for it, but she was usually so unfocused that she never had spent much time on her lessons.

Apparently, she had spent more time on her lessons than Emma thought.

At the end of one song, Jubilee started to play the melody to "Fur Elise" by Beethoven. She was playing it almost as if Beethoven had done it himself. And for the faintest of moments, Emma smiled.

Walking up to her, Emma stopped short of the stage with the piano. "He was always very proud of you, Jubilee." Emma stated with a quiet confidence, as Jubilee didn't move an inch, while still continued to furiously play.

"Guess I wasn't good enough to save him then. Stupid powers. I should have paid more attention when I was in class." Jubilee muttered with a dark hint of anger in her voice. At herself, at the world, anything.

"Jubilee, we were up against Apocalypse. It wouldn't have mattered in the slightest if you were there or not. Vincent knew what was going to happen. It's part of life, child." Emma said, as Jubilee abruptly stopped playing, and looked to her.

"Life? Is this the same life that says that we're never going to get to have normal lives because of how we were born? The same life that has us living in fear of our own country coming after us and rounding us up into camps like cattle. Well, fuck life! I could have done something more, we all could have!" Jubilee said, stopping just as fierce as she had started tears erupting from her eyes.

Emma only stood in silence for a moment, reveling in how much Jubilee has grown up since she was first put in charge of her. Without a second thought, Emma went to her and took her into her arms; a cradling comfort was the only thing she could think to give at this moment. "Shhh…I know you're angry. I am too. I miss him dearly. He was the first person to see me as anything other than how the rest of the world sees me. And I loved him so." Emma said, tears starting to come down her cheeks as well.

With what seemed to be like forever, Jubilee quietly wiped her eyes, and looked up to Emma's face. "So what happens next, Frosty? What do we do?" Jubilee said, trying to manage a usual laugh of hers, as Emma ignored the Frosty comment and gave her a small smile, pushing back a strand of Jubilee's obsidian hair behind her ear.

"In the short term, I think we should head back upstairs and try and get some sleep. But in the long run…I have you, and you have me. That's a start." Emma said reassuringly as Jubilee nodded and gave her small smile.

Getting up, the two walked up to their room still holding onto each other. Once reaching their room, Emma opened the door for the two of them and let Jubilee in first before closing the door behind her as entered.

And Vincent was standing there as they both turned around.

Clad in all black, he looked just the same as if nothing had ever happened. His crimson eyes looked to the two of them, and once he saw them both, he gave them a warm smile.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed by now? It's rather late." Vincent said, as Jubilee ran into his arms and almost choked the life out of him, but Vincent gave her a soft smile, running his hand through her hair. "I've missed you so, Jubilee. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened." Vincent said embracing her into his arms.

"Don't you ever do that to us again, you big jerk!" Jubilee said, playfully hitting his shoulder, as Vincent could only nod and smile. "Right, Emma?" Jubilee said, to still see Emma standing at the door, not having moved an inch since she came in.

"Pardon me for a moment, Jubilation." Vincent said softly, as he detached himself from the young girl, and started to walk towards Emma.

"Stop right there. I'm warning you right now, if you're some kind of shape shifter, or an alien, or a clone of my husband, I will punish you until I can no longer breathe… and make your life.." Emma began but soon found herself in the arms of Vincent.

"For a psychic, you really should have known by now. But if you require proof, I'd be more than willing to give it." Vincent said, taking her bare hand into his own, and opening the psychic rapport between the two of them.

With a sharp intake of breath, and a sense of dawning wonder on her face, she let her free hand graze the side of his face. "Love….I …" Emma began but failed, as Vincent smiled and shook his head. "No, dearest, no words. Not for us." Vincent said, then wrapping his arms around her slim waist holding her close to him, and leaning in for a deep and passionate kiss.

It seemed like heaven would then come down to greet them both, the kiss was one of longing, and of unbridled joy of love renewed. When only the need for air got in their way, the kiss broke, and the two lovers looked into each other's eyes. "You're late." Emma said with a playful smile and a joyous laugh, as Vincent grinned and nodded.

"I apologize, but you should have seen the traffic. It was murder." Vincent said, then turning to let Jubilee into their embrace.

"So now we can go home, right? We can put this all behind us?" Jubilee softly questioned as Vincent looked to her.

"We can't go home just yet. We will still be needed here for a while. The Planet is in trouble. And with the threat that's coming, we will all be needed here. And we're going to need some help."

* * *

The next morning, the members of Avalanche gathered in the lobby.

"Well, I suppose I should head back to Corel. I got things ta do, an Marlene's waitin' for me." Barret said, as Cid nodded with Shera holding his hand.

"Next rocket ain't going to fucking build it itself. I got nothing but numbskulls working for me." Cid said with a light chuckle, as everyone else slightly laughed.

"Let's not wait until something like this to get together again. Despite our losses we're still Avalanche. I don't want us to separate." Cloud said, as Red XIII nodded and smiled.

"Well said, Cloud. My thoughts exactly." Red XIII said, just as the morning shift person for the Ghost Hotel walked into the lobby.

"Excuse me, is there a…Mr. Strife here?" The Bellman called out as Cloud turned around.

"I'm Cloud Strife. What is it?" Cloud responded, as the Bellman smiled.

"You have some deliveries, sir." The Bellman said, as he motioned towards the back.

"I don't remember ordering anything while I was here. Who sent it?" Cloud asked, as the Bellman shrugged.

"Beats me. They were just left here in the lobby this morning, with a card and a note saying that you'd be here to pick these up. Alright guys, bring them out." The Bellman said, as several members of the hotel staff came out of the back with large objects in their hands.

The Venus Gospel.

The Conformer.

The Premium Heart.

The Missing Score.

The Limited Moon.

The HP Shout.

And the Ultima Weapon.

Cloud stood in shock as the weapons were passed back to their respective owners, with one of the workers gently handling over the Ultima Weapon into his own hands. Smiling softly, the Bellman handed him a small envelope. "Here's the card that came with this. Enjoy."

Holstering the sword on his back quickly, Cloud almost ripped the card in half trying to get the envelope off of it. But once managing to do so, Cloud opened the card, and read what was inside.

And it fell from his hands, dropping to the ground.

Tifa looked to Cloud in shock, as she slowly approached him. "Cloud? What does the card say?" Tifa asked meekly.

"It says, "Thanks, but no thanks"." Vincent said, standing behind them all at the entrance to the hotel, with Emma and Jubilee at his side. "You're going to need those for what we have coming to get us. Besides, I already have a gun." Vincent surmised, looking at now all the shocked members of Avalanche looking to him.

"What? You'd think I was dead or something."

* * *

FIN 


End file.
